Transkrypcja Odcinka: Kumpel Bańka
Artykuł Odcinka: Kumpel Bańka Postacie *SpongeBob *Patryk *Skalmar *Sandy *Pan Krab *Perła *Larry Homar *Fred *Scooter *Kumpel Bańka *Brudny Grupek Dialogi Narrator: SpongeBob codziennie świętuje. Nawet jeśli musi wstać. SpongeBob: (Wstaje z łóżka) Witajcie! Dziś jest dzień Leifa Erricsona! Hinga-dinga-dongin! (Odpływa w łóżku z wiosłem w rękach do kamienia Patryka.)Ahoj, Patryk! Dziś jest dzień Leifa Erricsona! (Puka i kamień się otwiera z przyklejonym kawałkiem wielkiego papieru.) O, jest liścik. Patrick (na liście): SpongeBob, poszedłem poszukać wielkiego papieru. Eeee...Patrick. P.S. Szczęśliwego dnia Leifa Erricsona! Hinga-dinga- dongin! SpongeBob: Eee... i nici z zabawy. (Zdejmuje przepranie) Może Sandy się ze mną pobawi. (W następnej scenie podchodzi do kopuły) Znowu list? Sandy (na liście): SpongeBob, poszłam przezimować na południe. Buziak, Sandy. SpongeBob: Nie rozumiem. Woda jest ciepła. (Scena patrzy z daleka na kopułę w której pada śnieg.) (Następna scena jest pod domem Skalmara) Hej, Skalmar! Pobawimy się? (Liścik przyklejony do drzwi) Skalmar (na liście): Nie. SpongeBob: Na pewno? (zrywa liścik a pod nim jest następny) Skalmar (na liście): Tak. SpongeBob: Kurczę. Nie mam się z kim pobawić. Wiem już! Zrobię sobie kolegę! (W następnej scenie SpongeBob trzyma kijek) Pan kjaszek! (Kijek się przewraca na ziemię) Nie... (W następnej scenie SpongeBob stoi obok stosu kamyków) Pan kamyczek! Nie... (W następnej scenie SpongeBob stoi obok zlewozmywaka) Pan zlewaczek? Prawie... (W następnej scenie jest przybliżenie na SpongeBoba) Już wiem! (SpongeBob wydmuchuje bańkę o kształcie człowieka) Kumpel Bańka! (scene cuts to SpongeBob and his bubble pal on the Viking boat) This...is...great! (scene cuts to SpongeBob going up to the Krusty Krab with his bubble) I can’t wait for you to meet Squidward and Mr. Krabs. (SpongeBob walks in the Krusty Krab but his bubble just floats at the door) Don’t be shy, come on! (SpongeBob squeezes the bubble through the doors) Skalmar: Proszę, wpadnij do mnie. (customer walks off) Gdy będe miał wolne. SpongeBob: Cześć, Skalmar! Skalmar: Jak mam się cieszyć, skoro ty masz dzień wolny? SpongeBob: poznaj mojego przyjaciela, Kumpla Bańkę! (Skalmar looks at it and sees his reflection) Skalmar: Ta bańka to twój kumpel? (giggles) Well, he’s handsome, I’ll give him that. (laughs then takes out a notepad) Co podać? SpongeBob: Oh, nie jestem głodny. Skalmar: W takim razie dzięki za odwiedziny. (starts to walk off) SpongeBob: Czekaj! Nie wziełeś zamówienia od Kumpla Bańki! Skalmar: Niby dlaczego miałbym to robić? SpongeBob: Jest głodny. Skalmar: To przedmiot nieożywiony, jego pieniądze są tu nieważne! (pan Krab pops out of the cash register drawer) Pan Krab: Co pan mówi, panie Skalmar? Przyjmójemy pieniądze od każdego. (scene cuts to a man with a prison uniform attached to a ball & chain) Pod tłustym Krabem każdy może zjeść. Skalmar: Nie przyjmę zamówienia od jakiejś bańki. Pan Krab: Przyjmiesz! Bo zrobię z twojego życia piekło. (goes back into the cash register then peeks his head out again) Nawet, gdy odejdziesz. (goes back into the cash register) Skalmar: May I take your order? SpongeBob: Czekaj, Kumplu Bańko. Zamówię coś za ciebie. (reads the menu) Hmmm. Kraboburger, Powiększony burger, Duży mały duży, Junior Senior Sophomore Patty, Ćwierć funciak podwojny...ohh, wszystko jest pyszne! Biorę po jednym z każdego. (Pan Krab explodes through the cash register) Pan Krab: Po jednym z każdego?! Juhu! (applies a tattoo on himself that has a heart and the words "Kumpel Bańka" through it) Kocham Kumpla Bańkę! Skalmar, zaprowadź naszego najlepszego klijenta do stolika. (points his eyes to a table in the opposite direction) SpongeBob: Kumpel Bańka chcę pić. Skalmar: Może szklaneczkę dietotyzowanego szamponu? (laughs) SpongeBob: Doskonale! (Skalmar walks off and returns with a shampoo bottle with a straw in it) Skalmar: Here’s your hair care product, sir. SpongeBob: Uhh, Kumpel Bańka lubi zgięte słomki. (Skalmar zgina słomkę) Huh, what’s that? Kumpel Bańka pówi że dziwny smak. Jak myślisz? Skalmar: Panie Krab! (scene cuts to showing Pan Krab chewing patty meat for a customer and spitting it back on their plate) Pan Krab: Dbam o klijenta. (Skalmar drinks a sample of the shampoo) Skalmar: Oh, silly me. I got the diet shampoo. (Squidward comes out later with a cart of krabby patties) Here we go, one of everything for Bubble Buddy. (puts a krabby patty on Bubble Buddy's plate. SpongeBob gasps) SpongeBob: O, Skalmar! W tych burgerach jest ser! Skalmar: I? SpongeBob: Kumpel Bańka ma straszne uczulenie, nie może jesć sera! I co teraz zrobimy? Skalmar: My? A może (you take) ty wziąłbyś te burgery i... Pan Krab: panie Skalmar! (walks off with the cart) SpongeBob: Nie martw się, Kumplu Bańko. Skalmar zrobi nową porcję. (Skalmar comes back with a new cart and puts a new patty on Kumpel Bańka plate) Skalmar: Co, może ma uczulenie na bułę? SpongeBob: Właściwie to nie lubi skórki. (scene cuts to Skalmar cutting off the bread crusts) And Skalmar, the ketchup should be under the patty. (scene cuts to Squidward squirting ketchup on the patties) Skalmar, a pikle połóż po lewej stronie. Skalmar musisz... Skalmar... Skalmar... Skalmar... Skalmar... (Skalmar goes through many steps to get the order right. He finally brings a plate of patties to Kumpel Bańka) Skalmar: Masz! Bez sera, bez skórki, ogórki po lewej, cztery kleksy ketchupu, pszenne bułki, bez mleczna sałata, i pomidory prosto z pola na karuzeli! (sets a bigger ferris wheel on the table) Jeśli mogę służyć coś jeszcze, Proszę, zawaha się poprosić. (scene cuts to SpongeBob and Kumpel Bańka walking out of the Krusty Krab) SpongeBob: To było pyszne Pieniądze na stole, panie Krab! (pan Krab waves) Pan Krab: So long, boys! Widzisz Skalmar, the restaurant game is all about service. Bo klient ma zawsze rację. Remember that, lad, and you’ll be as successful as me one day. Skalmar: Oh, you’re right, panie Krab. I learned my lesson. A przy okazji, Kumpel Bańka pokrył wszystkie koszty. (hands Mr. Krabs a $100 bill made of bubbles) Pan Krab: Co to? Skalmar: Bańko-forsa. ($100 bill pops. Squidward shows his hand full of bubble change) Przynajmniej zostawił napiwek! (all the bubbles pop as pan Krab and Skalmar get angry. Scene cuts to Błotnista Laguna) SpongeBob: Here we are buddy, Błotnista Laguna. There are lots of ways to have fun here. (Scooter runs up to SpongeBob) Scooter: Hej koleś! Zakop mnie. SpongeBob: See what I mean? (scene cuts to SpongeBob burying Scooter in sand All done.) Scooter: All right! SpongeBob: Kumpel Bańka, you dig him out while I get us some cotton candy. (walks off as the tide gets closer around Scooter) Scooter: Don’t just stand there dude, the tide’s coming in. (laughs) Dude? (scene cuts to SpongeBob putting Kumpel Bańka in a port-o-potty as two other guys walk up) SpongeBob: Mój kolega tam jest. Harold: No to gratuluję. (scene cuts to a bunch of strong fish dancing to some music.SpongeBob walks up and starts dancing) SpongeBob: Woo! Shake it! Shake it! Yeah! Shake that bubble butt! Yeah! (everyone stops dancing and looks at their butts then walk off mumbling. (Scene cuts back to the port-o-potty where the guy behind SpongeBob checks his watch. Scene cuts to a big fish driving a boat and Pearl and her friends run up to him) Perła: It’s the world-famous surfer, Grubby Grouper! Grubby Grouper: Later, groupies! (shakes Perła hand) Grubby’s got to go catch some gnarly pounders. Ahoo!!(drives off) Perła: (looks at her fin which is dirty now) Oh, I’ll never wash this flipper again. SpongeBob walks up with Kumpel Bańka SpongeBob: Hey Perła! Shake hands with Kumpel Bańka! (Kumpel Banka shakes Perła hand which is now clean. She cries.) Jest tam pierwszy raz sam. Harold: I ponownie, gratuluję. (later, the line is longer. Picture scrolls over to where we see a sign that reads '45 minutes from this point') Druga godzina to już za dużo! Koniec! (opens the port-o-potty door to see a bubble) SpongeBob: Hej Kumplu Bańko, skończyłeś! (takes Kumpel Bańka away) Francis: A my czekaliśmy na jakąś bańkę? Larry: That’s nothing! (Larry is with the group of people who were dancing earlier) Nas nazwał grubasy! (group eats celery sticks) Perła (crying as she shows her clean flipper) On umył moją płetwę! Pan Krab: Wisi mi forse! Skalmar: Kazał mi specjalnie usługiwać! Scooter: (appears with a halo and angel clothing on) Stwory! A mnie wystawił na wysoką falę! (floats up towards the surface) Tom: He poisoned our water supply, burned our crops, and delivered a plague upon our houses! Protesters: He did? Tom: No, but are we just going to wait around until he does? Pan Krab: Mówię. Trzeba kogos przebić! (everyone pushes the lifeguard stand over) Protester: Teraz co? Protesters: Get the lifeguard! (Skalmar stops them) Skalmar: Wait! Don’t waste this senseless violence on him! It’s that stupid bubble of SpongeBob's that’s causing all the problems! (takes out a push pin) Who’s with me! Protesters: Przebić bańkę (Kumpel Bańka relaxing on the beach) SpongeBob: Hey everyone! Znacie już mojego Kumpla Bańkę? Protesters: Tak... (show their sewing pins) SpongeBob: Hey, is this one of those sewing circles? Protesters: Nie... (group steps in closer) SpongeBob: Możecie nie zbliżać z tymi igłami? Ostre przedmioty peszą mojego kolegę. Larry: SpongeBob, ta banka musi pójść. SpongeBob: Nie, on już zrobił swoje, ale dzięki za troskę. Pearl: Nie “pójść” czyli… (she blows a bubble from her gum and pops it. SpongeBob screams and grabs the bubble) SpongeBob: Czemu? Pan Krab: Ty i ta bańka to same kłopoty! It’s time to end it! SpongeBob: No! I won’t let you! (blows in Bubble Buddy to make him bigger and floats into the air) Here we go! You’ll never catch us now! Never! Ha! Never! both start to get lower to the ground and the group surrounds them (both again) Never... Skalmar: Koniec wygłupów, SpongeBob! Oddaj nam bańkę! Protesters: Przebić bankę! przebić bańkę! przebić bańkę! SpongeBob: Nie! Wy myślicie, że to tylko bańka, a dla mnie Kumpel Bańka! To mój kumpel i go lubię! (przytula Kumpla Bańkę) czy wy nie mieliście nigdy prawdziwego przyjaciela? (tears up. Pan Krab takes out a nickle) Pan Krab: O, Kumpel Grosik, Nigdy go nie wydam! Sheldon: Stary tłumik... Larry: Kumpel Mięsko... Harold: Głupie klucze... Ryba: Kosteczki...(together with Harold) Kochamy was!(cries) SpongeBob: No, i co? (Everyone pauses for a while...and...) Protesters: (chanting) Przebić bańkę! Przebić bańkę! Przebić bankę! (they pick up SpongeBob and throw him away from the group) Skalmar: Miejmy to już z głowy, bo chce pójść do domu i pograć na klarnecie! SpongeBob: (slow-motion) Nie... (in slow-motion, Skalmar pushes the pin forward towards Kumpel Bańka while SpongeBob is still saying 'no', also in slow motion. Then Kumpel Bańka stops Skalmar). Kumpel Bańka: Ejże! (all gasp) Hey, don’t I get a say in this? (walks up to SpongeBob) I’ll see you later, SpongeBob. Things are getting a little weird around here. (puts on his bubble hat and a bubble suitcase appears in his hand. Just then a bubble taxi takes him away into the sky) SpongeBob: So long. Kumpel Bańka: Szczęśliwego dnia Lifa Ericsona! Skalmar: To on... żyje? SpongeBob: Jasne! Inaczej nie opowiadałby śmiesznych kawałów! (laughs as everyone walks off muttering) Seems like only this morning that I held his bottle. (sniffles) They blow up so fast. (cries and runs off. A bunch of bubbles pop by Squidward except for one) Skalmar: E... cześć? Category:Transkrypcje Category:Transkrypcje odcinków/Seria druga